Aesthetic
by ohmyakito
Summary: A super short story I wrote for English class. The Flock are vacationing in Hawaii and Max and Fang share a moment. Like the cave/dock incident, only English class appropriate. Slight Fax. Oneshot.


A Maximum Ride FanFic titled Aesthetic

(using vocab words 11-20)

Written by: Cecelia

With help from: JonBon

Disclaimer: I, Cecelia, do not own the characters of Maximum Ride. Those belong rightfully to James Patterson, America's number one storyteller. Fang, Max, Ella, and Iggy are the sons and daughters of Jimmy Pats imagination. I, Cecelia, do not own Hawaii either. That belongs to the United States of America.

Warning: This story may contain OOC characters, due to the restriction and lack of seriousness of the author.

Sorry for the delay. Now, on with the story!

It was a cool summer evening, in Hawaii. Max and Fang were lounging lazily on the beach, their eyes glued to the midnight sky. Fang was acting very distant; it probably had something to do with the way that Max always ran away from him. Fang was attempting to show her his augury of love. Fang was always trying to cajole Max, but he always ended up saying the wrong things. Max was very melodramatic when it came to affection.

Sometimes, Max thought Fang was nocturnal, judging by the way he was always attracted to the nightfall. In reality, Fang adored the nighttime. It probably had something to do with the darkness. He felt at home with the night, especially since he liked black so much. His incalculable obsession with the shade of black was a little too much for most people. But not Max.

Anyway, back at the ranch, or rather beach, Max and Fang were talking to each other calmly, although Fang could tell Max was just a tad bit nervous. He was cognizant towards this; he didn't want Max to fly away from him again. He inhibited his desire to reach out and touch her.

"Fang?" Max asked him, her voice a little shaky.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" she asked.

Fang was quiet, listening to the waves intermittently crash onto the beach. By law, it was illicit for them to be here. This was private property.

"Well, you're here to save the world," he said after a few moments.

She stared at him, glaring. "No, I mean, what are we doing right_ here_, right _now._"

Oh, that.

Fang was desperately trying to make her feel comfortable around him. He ran his eyes across the beach, stopping when he reached their safe house. He detracted his gaze from it.

"Max, I'm trying to be overt with you," he said quietly.

She nodded thinking it through. "Well, the recurrence of this situation is driving me crazy."

Fang looked at her. Max was smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said, her smile fading a little, "if I hurt your feelings before. You know, when I ran away. I was just…confused."

Fang was watching her while she said this, trying to suppress his smile, when suddenly, her posture became vigilant.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked, and then turned his head to see what she was staring at. Max's sister, Ella, was sprinting down the beach, doused with water.

"What is…" Max started, then stood up.

Fang got up with her, even though Ella was still yards away.

"Maybe she's gone crazy," Max suggested. Fang could tell by the sound of her voice that she was more worried than she let on.

"Well, with her lineage, it's possible," Fang offered. Max whacked his arm.

"Let's go," she said and took off running.

Fang watched her run off, and he felt pretty good despite her running from him again. She wasn't quite running _away _from him though, which made him feel a little better.

Fang took off after her, watching her run in those threadbare jeans, passing plastic bottles littered on the beach.

"Ella," Max said when they've caught up with her. "What's wrong? And why are you all wet?"

"Well, I was just swimming with Iggy, you know just for fun, but anyway that's not the point."

She looked at Max, her eyes a little frantic.

"We've been attacked," she said breathless.

Max and Fang looked at each other.

"Not again," Max groaned, annoyed.

Oh, yes. Again.

**AN// So… that's it. It's a project I did for my English class where I had to use ten vocab words and write a story so I was like HEY! MAXIMUM RIDE, and this was born. It's exactly like the original except I added spaces in between paragraphs and got rid of my full name. Oh, and added this.**

**The update for Not For Forever is coming soon, I promise. I'm finishing it up after I finish this, then I'll send it to my beta and it'll be cool. So expect an update within this week or so.**

**BTW, the title means, of or concerning the appreciation of beauty. Which is how Fang feels about Max of course. FAX all the way, yo.**


End file.
